CORE C: DMS - ABSTRACT The primary objective of the Data Management and Statistics Core is to provide data management and statistical support to the Cores and Projects of the University of Washington Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (UW ADRC). The Data Core computer and data management specialists construct, modify, and maintain the databases needed to store and access the UW ADRC data for the cores and projects, while ensuring up-to-date computer security. They coordinate all data flow, data corrections and data entry; carry out data quality control and quality assurance analyses; and submit data to the National Alzheimer's disease Coordinating Center for sharing with other investigators. Data Management and Statistics Core statisticians are available to all Cores, Projects, and Pilot Projects for consultation and assistance regarding statistical design, analysis, and interpretation of data, as well as preparation of manuscripts that use such approaches and developing and/or implementing in software new analytical methodology. The specific aims are: (1) To provide database management support for projects, cores and pilot projects. This will include database entry of all Clinical Core data; timely upload of clinical, neuropathology, and targeted genotyping data to NACC; tracking and monitoring of data collection, completion and quality; coordination of data flow between the cores; coordinating and processing of data corrections; assisting with data extractions; and maintenance and continued development of the databases. (2) To provide statistical support for projects, cores, pilot projects and other users of ADRC resources. This will include providing statistical consultation on design, analysis, and interpretation of results; carrying out data analyses; assisting with associated manuscript preparation; evaluating and extending statistical methodologies for problems arising out of ADRC projects. (3) To maintain the computing environment needed to achieve aims 1 and 2. The Data Management and Statistics Core of the UW ADRC will provide the necessary data management assistance needed to efficiently and accurately store the data collected by the center. It will also facilitate the translation of data to scientific discoveries relevant to the prevention, treatement or diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease through assistance with statistical data analysis. In doing so, the activities of Data Core members towards these goals will facilitate the overall goals of the UW ADRC in its mission toward reducing the burden of Alzheimer's disease.